


Voldy en el Titanic

by theficsdarkalley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Titanic (1997)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, Voldy, trash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theficsdarkalley/pseuds/theficsdarkalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldy x Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldy en el Titanic

Voldy está buscando el Diamante Hope porque es muy poderoso y tiene el potencial para ser un horrocrux, se entera de que está en el Titanic entonces va al barco y lleva con él a Bellatrix y a Colagusano.

Voldy siente el poder del diamante entre cierto grupo de muggles pero no está seguro de quien lo tiene entonces idea un plan para conseguirlo. Por medio de una poción multijugos Bellatrix se convertiría en Kate y de esa manera se acercarian al diamante.

Colagusano, el encargado de la poción, le suministra la poción a Voldy por error y es él quien se convierte en Kate. Decidiendo que es mejor no perder tiempo Voldy comienza la investigación.

Se encuentra con Jack y empieza a ser seducido por el muggle, para no levantar sospechas Voldy no hace nada por que piensa que J tiene el diamante pero poco a poco se empieza a enamorar.

Después de pasar tiempo juntos, Jack llevo a Voldy a la cubierta del barco, se pararon en la proa y mientras Voldy miraba el agua debajo de ellos J le decía que cerrara los ojos; sabiendo que podía ser arriesgado, el señor tenebroso accedió, J lo tomó de las manos y estiró sus brazos. Voldy se sentía tan bien que se olvidó momentáneamente de todo y no se dio cuenta de que el efecto de la poción se había agotado.

Tras la sorpresa incial, Jack le asegura a Voldy que aún lo ama sin importar su apariencia. Al ver la vacilación de Voldy, J lo besa para demostrarle que sus sentimientos son reales. El señor tenebroso no podía creer que un sangre sucia lo estuviera besando, y peor que él mismo le estuviera correspondiendo. Esa noche se despiden con la promesa de verse nuevamente.

La próxima vez que Voldy ve a JAck, lo primero que siente son unas profundas ganas de matarlo. Solo fue un segundo, pero pudo ver como Jack y la sangre sucia muggle por la que se había hecho pasar todo este tiempo se tocaban íntimamente.

Era claro que Voldy ya no tenía corazón y que su alma ya estaba fragmentada, pero en ese momento sintió como su interior se despedazaba por completo. Corrió y se alejó lo más que pudo, pero no pudo suprimir el grito de dolor que emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser, su ahora frágil alma ya no resistiría una fractura más.

No se molestó en buscar más el diamante, inmediatamente fue en busca de Bellatrix y Colagusano. Esa misma noche partieron, no sin antes asegurarse de que el barco fuera destruido y los tripulantes con quienes habían tratado, sin excepción alguna, murieran.

En medio del caos, Bellatrix preguntó si no sería conveniente matar ahora a uno de los muggles para proceder con el horrocrux; Voldy, dándose media vuelta y avanzando sobre los cadáveres flotantes respondió que aquello no sería necesario, el último fragmento de su alma ya estaba roto.

**Author's Note:**

> no sabias que era necesario en tu vida hasta que lo leiste  
> por i&h  
> -  
> hass: quedo re sentimental al final  
> ilena: debe quedar así no?


End file.
